Im not sure
by Sk8ergirl15
Summary: Well one day I wrote this its RANDOM, im yea its kinda stupid but funny, AHHH SPIDER! Diff chapter of weird things. I know the first chap as some errors but, oh well
1. On that day

**I don't own Inuyasha or whatever. This story is random!**

**That one day!**

AHHHHHH, its a SPIDER!!!! Said Naraku screaming like a girl.

OMG, there is a spider, GET IT! Said Inuyasha standing on a chair.

AHHHH!!!! Miroku screamed like a girl running around the room.

What's wrong, Miroku? Sango asked.

I sobs missed sob my sob make up! Miroku said crying like a lost dog.

Hold on, i'll get Fluffy. Sango said and ran and got Sesshomaru. He was holding his pink fluffy barbie makeup kit.

NOOO, look at like this mess like on like your like face, Miroku! Fluffy said getting makeup out of his kit.

OMG, were is Kagome? Sango asked looking around.

I don't know but get this SPIDER!!!!! Inuyasha said.

Ok,ok, OMG that spider is BIG!!!! And it looks like Kagome, OMG! Sango said.

Hey guys watcha lookin at? Kagome asked once she poped out of the frezzer.

A SPIDER! AND HOW DID YOU GET IN THE FREZZER!!!! Sango said looking at Kagome with fear in her eyes.

What? Kagome asked

The spider just moved by your foot! Sango said in fear.

AHHHHH What do I do?! Kagome running around the room intill-

SPAT

OMG, I killed it!!! Kagome said crying

Hey homie's SHUT UP!! Kikyou said whith gangta clothes on.

Whatever they all said then looked at her with fear.

Yo, watcha looking at it was just some stupid spider. Kikyou said

Yo-u h-ave p-ink k-ill-er DOUNUTS BEHIND YOU!!!! Naraku screamed like a girl.

AHHHHHH, RUN!!!!!! Kikyou yelled in a deep voice like a man.

YAY!! DOUNUTS. Shippo yelled while eating them but stop because he couldn't move his leg.

What the-

INUYASHA! STOP BITTING ON MY LEG! Shippo yelled at hit Inuyasha with a chair.

OW!

Inuyasha I must tell you something. Naraku said bending on one knee.

What is it? Inuyasha said blushing.

From the first time I seen you I knew you had to become my mate, so will you marry me? Naraku asked.

I-I-I can't Inuyasha said crying, holding his knee's to his face.

But why, I thought-

Im sorry I just don't fly that way, I only like dead clay pots. Inuyasha said sobing

Oh, ok, well this call for a song! Kagome said starting to sing.

Hi, my name is Kagome and I will like to sing you a song! Kagome and everyone clapped on Kagome some how appeared on a stage.

_CHEER!_

la la la la my name is Kagome la la la I have a brother la la la and im in love with a dog la la la la yes la la la the end

_CHEER SCREAM/YELL_

Thank you! Kagome said walkin of the stage that dissapered.

YEAH TOATS!! Fluffy yelled.

YAY MONKEYS, OH CRAP MONKEYS!!! Miroku yelled and Miroku ran from the blood sucking monkeys that he could only see.

Kagome-Um the auther of this story must have writers block if she's making this story

Me-do not!

Kagome-do too!

Me-do not!

Kagome-do too!

Me- Kagome I wouldn't make me mad if I were you, I can just delete you from my story of worse, muhahahaha!!!!

Kagome-shakes in fear of my evilness

Me- thats what I thought, now back to random crap

Hey lets go bomb people yay and be come smart! Miroku said clapping his hands and jumping up and down while the others watch dancing food go by and they start laughing for no reason.

Hey look we don't have faces any more, the dancing fruits took them! Sango said pointing at the dancing food with there face on it. Then mini man eating dogs pop out of nowhere and start chasing the Inu-gangs fruit faced people then the Inu-gang without the faces start to play with a hot topic bag while singing Evanescence "bring me to life" The guys are singing in a girly voice and the girls in a manly vocie.

Inuyasha-how can you see into my eyes like open doors

Fluffy-leading you down into my core

Miroku-where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Naraku- until you find it there and lead it back home

Sango-(Wake me up)

Inuyasha-Wake me up inside

Kagome-(I can't wake up)

Fluffy-Wake me up inside

Kikyou-(Save me)

Miroku-call my name and save me from the dark

Sango-(Wake me up)

Naraku-bid my blood to run

Kagome-(I can't wake up)

Inuyasha-before I come undone

Kikyou-(Save me)

Fluffy-save me from the nothing I've become

Kagome-THE SPIT MASTER WITH CORN!!!!!

WHAT!!!!!

I LOVE THIS BAG!!!!! Kikyou yelled while passing the bag to Inuyasha.

YEA!!!!! They all said.

Holy shit! dancing chickens!!!! Fluffy said dancing on the stable then everyone started to dance on the stable.

Hey what's that black hole? Kagome asked coming from out the floor with a fork in her hand eatin chicken.

I don't lets go in it. Naraku said and they went in it and never came out, just kinding, they went to get some pop then went to be.


	2. Somewhere I don't know

Yea another chapter, im not sure why but oh well. I don't own Inuyasha people! Have fun reading, later.

Some place you never heard of.

YAY! Fluffy screamed with a small pink bow in his hair that he stole from Shippo.

WHOOOT! Inuyasha yelled jumping on a bed.

HEY! SHUT UP! Kikyou yelled in her manly voice.

NOOOO! Shippo yelled.

What now, Shippo? Kikyou asked looking at Shippo then started to laugh.

SHUT UP, Kinky ho! Shiipo yelled.

You...look...funny...with out...yo-ur BOW! Kikyou said in between laughs.

Hahahaha. Everyone laughed at Shippo cause he looked like a teenage girl with long red hair.

Errrr. Shippo growled.

HELLO EVERYONE! Kagome yelled walking in on her hands.

HELLO! Everyone said.

Oh my wheres Mir- Sango said then heard a high pitch girl yell Hojo's name.

Oh! Sango said.

With Miroku and Hojo.

HOJO! I was playing on my computer and yo-u un-un plu-ugged it! Miroku said between sobs to the evil Hojo.

Muhahaha like a care! Hojo said running down stairs.

NOOO! Come back my honey buns! Miroku yelled then ran down stairs and groped Sango.

SMACK!

And I thought you where gay! Sango said (A/N no offends to the people who are.)

Of coarse not! I love you dear Sango. Miroku said kissing Sango.

What th-

SMACK!

OW! Sango I thought you loved me! Miroku said with said eyes.

Yeah right! Im in love with someone else. Sango said blushing.

Wroof wholf wholf! Kagome said jumping on the bed with Inuyasha holding hands singing "ring around the roses"

We all fall down! Inuyasha said and fell on Kagome cause she said sit.

Whoops! Kagome said trying to move.

Inuyasha! Get off of my breast! Kagome said after 3 mins.

Huh? Oh yea hehe. Inuyasha said getting up and helping Kagome up too.

Hey! Where's Naraku and Hojo? Sango asked.

They went to like play in like the like closet. I don't see anything fun about that. Shippo said and everyone laughed.

Wha- Shippo was cut of when they heard a nosie from the closet.

Hmmm

Hehe.

I got an idea, lets spray them with the fire hose that just popped out on Miroku's head. Inuyasha said and they all nodded and ran to the closet and opened it and sprayed Naraku and Hojo who were wearing clown suits.

AHHHHHH CLOWNS!!!!! They all screamed and ran down stairs in front of two mad wet clowns chasing them.

COOKIES! Sango yelled

YAY! Kagome said and her and Sango went in Kagome's room and ate cookies.

**Ok ok, whatever well there is another chappie. Smaller then normal but oh well, I just get really bored so I write this story, lol. Later.**


	3. Sango's weird dream

**I don't own Inuyasha co. or any song in my story. Hehe, the person who left a comment asked if i was on crack, no im not, lol.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hmm, what to do, what to do." Sango asked herself as she rode on her skateboard. She was almost home when a gaint float with mini Miroku's on it wearing pink dress and riding on mini Sesshomaru's wearing purple dresses who where dancing around the float singing "I like big butts".

"What the-"

"Ow." Someone yelled underneath Sango when she flow off her board on someone and she looked down to see- Kagome?

"Sorry!" Sango said and helped Kagome up.

"That's ok, the voices in my head say i shouldn't kill you in your sleep." Kagome said jumping on her skateboard and chased after the next float filled with mini Inuyasha and kanna's dancing.

"Ok, what is going on! Im I losing my mind!" Sango yelled looking up at the sky.

"Yo, shut up homie!" Yelled a girl/man voice and Sango looked behind her to see Kikyo walking up in bangy pants and a white wife beater and gold neckless and a NY hat side ways.

"K-iky-o is that you?" Sango asked rubing her eyes then looking again.

"Yea, what's it to ya?" Kikyo said chewing some gum.

"Um, nothing, uh i got to go, so yea"...and with that Sango took off on her board and flew down the street after Kagome, following Kagome's evil monkeys.

**10 mins later**

"Where the hell did she go?" Sango said looking around then she felt a hand on her butt.

_SLAP_

"Ow, my dear Sango that hurt." A voice said from behind.

"Miroku! Finnal someone norm-

Sango was saying then stoped as she turned around to see Miroku but seen Kagome dressed up as Miroku. Then Sango just stared in shock.

"D-did y-ou just gromp me?" Sango asked kinda scared looking at Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome simply said Sango just stood there shocked, while Kagome just smiled with a stupid look on her face.

"Um?" Sango said just staring then slowly started to back away, then she took off running intill she ran into someone.

"Ow! Sango yelled rubbing her butt.

"Owie!" Yelled a girl man voice.

Sango looked up and froze then somehow she pulled out a silver pistol and pointed it at the person.

"Naraku! Die!" Sango yelled loading the semi-automatic pistol.

"What! Don't hurt me!" Naraku screamed curling up in the fetal postion and started crying and Sango looked at him and blinked a couple times then just stared at him. Then Naraku, Kargua, Kanna, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken popped up on a stage and started to sing Hospital by The Used.

This feeling never leaves you alone  
You pull the trigger on your own  
You're hiding in your safe place  
Hiding with your eyes shut tightly all the way to the hospital

Sango just looked at them weirdly, then they change songs to BEER! by Psychostick.

I like beer 'cos it is good  
I drink beer because I should  
if there is a song to sing  
I sing it and beer you bring  
I drink beer when I am sad  
'cause the beer it makes me glad  
now there's nothing left to say  
so lets go drink beer

Beer is good  
Beer is good  
Beer is good  
... and Stuff

Beer is good  
Beer is good  
Beer is good  
let's go drink some BEER

BEER

when its warm it taste's real crappy  
but cold beer will make me happy  
when I throw up on the floor  
I can go and drink some more  
they say beer will make me dumb  
it are go good with pizza  
now that we have drunk some beer  
lets go drive a car

Beer is good  
Beer is good  
Beer is good  
...and stuff

Beer is good  
Beer is good  
Beer is good  
let's go drink some BEER

Beer

uh dude.. I think you've had enough  
...No

lets go drink some beer.

I am drunk, drunk as me, I am drunk, wheee  
I am drunk, drunk as me, I am drunk wheee  
i am drunk, drunk as me, I am..."Burp"

They where all rocking out to it and Sango just started at them as if they where stupid or something, then she calmly turned around started to walk away then burst into a run and started to scream while other people started at her like she was the crazy one, all way to her house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Jeez, whats her probably?" Sesshomaru asked while the others shugged.

"Whatever, lets go drink some beer!!!!!" Kagome yelled then they ran off.

**With Sango!**

"Pant...im...pant...losing...my mind!" Sango said then she just fell into a black hole.

**End dream**

"OW"

Sango fell off a couch, then looked around and signed.

"This is the last time I stay the night at Kagome's house with sugar!" Sango said then looked to see everyone passed out on the floor coverd in sugar. Sango sighed then when in the Kitchen for some water.

"Im not going to sleep after that dream" Sango said drinking her water.

**Haha, yay, end of this chap thing.**


End file.
